


Nights

by Audlie45



Series: Drabbles to Cure My Writer's Block [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arabian Nights Fusion, Arabian Nights - Freeform, Drabbles, F/M, fem!merlin, mentions of killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9556772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audlie45/pseuds/Audlie45
Summary: Myrlin is to be wed to the king.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is a loose adaptation to Arabian Nights. This one ends well. There will be more and they probably won't be connected but this is just a drabble thing to get me out of my writer's block DX bare with me. As always, beta'd by EternalFangirl :*

“It does not matter what you want, you will be married to him and become his queen.”

“But father, this is uxoricide! He hates women! You know every queen he takes is killed the next morning! I don’t stand a chance.”

“Regardless my dear, he chose you. I cannot deny him.”

“Then you are no better. Goodbye, father.”

Myrlin stalked to her rooms to prepare for the wedding. She’s to marry the king in the morning and most likely die before the sun comes up the day after. He was known for his mistrust in all women when his first wife fled the city with his best knight and every wife since was put to use and then beheaded the next day. Myrlin couldn’t understand how he hoped to sire an heir with that method, but she didn’t really care. The less of his kind, the better.

The bright sun was reflected by the white snow that coated the entire kingdom. Every citizen in their best winter clothes had gathered around the castle to watch their king take on his sixth bride. Myrlin noted many familiar clothes, considering most of the citizens only owned one formal gown or suit.

She had to admit, the king was quite handsome. A strong jawline and hair the color of beaming sunrays. His deep blue eyes stared into her own cool ones with an air of hard contempt and disassociation that made her take a shuddered breath.

“I do.”

After the ceremony, the king disappeared quickly to his rooms and Myrlin was dragged away to be primped and preened for their impending consummation. She wasn’t ready. She didn’t want to die. There was so much more to do with her life, so much more to see.

When Myrlin entered the king’s chambers, he was sprawled out on a large bed mounted with furs. It looked luxurious and Myrlin thought it fitting such an enjoyable bed be the last for anyone.

“Come. Let me see you.”

The king’s voice rang through the large room. Myrlin stepped forward to the edge of the bed and waited for instructions.

“What is your name?”

“Myrlin.” She answered without hesitation.

“You didn’t look this skinny when I picked you out.”

“I wear large clothes, sire. I am not from a rich family.”

The king ‘hmm’d and looked her over again. “Get in bed.”

“Sire…”

“What is it?”

“Would... Is there any way you would spare my life?”

“Ha!” The king laughed and sat up to take a better look. “I have killed stronger-looking women than you. Women who could have killed me in my sleep but stayed out of loyalty to the kingdom. Why should I spare yours?”

“I-I can tell you a story. Keep you entertained. I have so much to say I fear if I do not tell anyone, my life was a waste.”

The king contemplated her request. He stared too hard, making Myrlin nervous. “What kind of story?”

That night the king and queen did not consummate their marriage. The king listened raptly to Myrlin’s story until he could hold on no longer and fell straight to sleep. In the morning he woke refreshed and deemed that Myrlin finish her story that night. Myrlin stayed in bed that first day, terrified of leaving and having a guard take her away to be beheaded. She did not eat the entire day.

When night fell, the king returned to his chambers with bread and cheese when he heard that no food was requested by the queen. He demanded Myrlin finish her story so he could see her blood stain his sheets. He didn’t sound eager for it to end. Again, the king fell asleep before the story’s finish.

For months, Myrlin was able to prolong her life with intricate tales of misunderstandings and mystical beings. The king was more and more eager to hear what was to come but never failed to remind her that as soon as the last tale ended he would have her and end her. Her days were soon spent exploring the castle and getting to know the servants and knights. Myrlin became beloved amongst the people for being able to survive for so long but they all knew the consummation hadn’t been acted on.

One morning Myrlin woke and realized she had little left to tell. Her story was coming to an end and she could not extrapolate further lest she fall into repetition. That day, the entire castle body noticed something different about her. Chatter traveled from person to person about the queen’s melancholy and soon the king caught wind and began to worry.

The king entered his chambers that night and laid down next to Myrlin. He waited for her to start her tale but nothing came.

“What came of the old man?”

“He passed, sire. Nothing left for him live for…”

“Tell me another.”

Myrlin heaved a heavy breath and stared to the night sky just out their window.

“There was a king who once loved his kingdom but could not love another. His loyalty drove him to mistrust and murder and his days ended in loneliness with an heirless kingdom.”

“Is that all? No one to show him something different? No deeper tale within his life to show him that love of another is possible?”

Myrlin stared down at her hands and then looked up to her king. Because, at some point, he had become _her_ and not just _the_ king. He would run his thumb over her hand while she spoke some nights or even kissed her shoulder while they lay close. Every night she hoped they were growing closer but his casual mention of her end every night still terrified her.

“If anyone showed him, he may not have listened. He was bullheaded as such.”

The king threw his head back and laughed. “Perhaps he needed the tale of a delicate hawk to persuade him.”

They sat in silence while Myrlin struggled to accept what he meant. Of course, she understood what he meant but was he serious or was he just playing with her and getting her guard down before he swung out with his blade to kill her?

“Perhaps… If he allowed it.”

“I did.”

The next morning the king sent his sheets to be burned and the castle prepared to mourn before seeing their queen emerge along with him for their breakfast. News traveled quickly through the city and soon Myrlin became known as the queen to defy her fate. The queen who conquered the murderous king with her prose and the people prospered.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcomed and LOVED! Ideas welcome also. I just need little things to nudge my writer's block out to continue my other series. Thanks! :*
> 
> Edit: I'm so sorry for all the changes ie; name, tags, rating and what not. I'm still trying to figure out wth this whole thing is lol


End file.
